Chahun main ya na
by Maha fairy
Summary: an Abhirika os.


For all Abhirika lovers on Valentines day. I will not be able to post this os tomorrow so i m posting it now.

_**Chahun main ya na**_

In the bureau, Abhijeet was sitting on his desk, thinking something.

Abhijeet's pov: kya yaar aaj Valentines Day par bhi humme bureau ana par raha hai….. Sham ko DIG sir k ghar mein party bhi hai…..Tarika ko kissi bhi tarha party main jane se rokna hoga warna mera sara plan kharab ho jaye ga.

His trail of thoughts were disturbed by a phone call

Abhi: kon…laash…kahan par…ok hum aate hain…kisi ko laash lo chune mat dijye ga.

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet kis ka phine tha.

Abhi: wo aik laash milli hai

Acp: chalo chalte hain phir

The team went to the spot. They investigate about the body and the body was sent to fl.

**In Forensic Lab:**

Abhijeet entered along with Purvi, Pankaj, Dushyant and Freddy.

Abhi: A very good Morning TArika ji.

Tarika: good morning

Salunkhe: Bhai sahib yahan aur bhi log mojod hain

Abhi: arre sir aap aaj bhi Lab main hain

Salunkhe: aaj bhi lab main hain matlab meri lab hain to main yahi hun ga na

Abhi: mujhe laga aaj Valentines Day hai to aap apni girlfriend kya naam tha uss ka Sandhiya nahi nahi uss se to aap ka break-up ho gaya tha haan Sushma aap unn ke saath hon ge.

Salunkhe: unn ke saath hon ge matlab meri marzi main jahan marzi jaun…aur tumhe meri girlfriends ke naam kiss ne bataye

Abhi: bas mujhe pata chal gaye..

All tried hard to control their Laughter

Abhi: waise sir app ki girlfriends ko aap ne bataya k aap k baal nakli haim ya main bata dun

Salunkhe: kehna kya chahte ho tum.

Dushyant came forward to stop their fight

Dushyant: arre sir Abhijeet sir kehna chahte hain k app to hain hi itne handsome tabhi to aap ki itni saari girlfriends hain aur baal hon ya na ho koi fark to nahi parta hai na Abhijeet sir

Abhi: (with fake smile) haan haan mera yahi matlab tha

And they discussed about the case. Before leaving fl Abhi got a call.

Abhi: haan Neha saari arrangements ho gayin…thanks yaar ok bye.

Salunkhe: ye Neha kon hai

Abhi: Acp sir ki bahu

Salunkhe: kya

Abhi: haan bye TArika ji

And he left from there.

SAlunkhe : Tarika tumhe pata hai ye Neha kon hai

Tarika: haan sir wo aap ko SAmeer yaad hai Abhijeet ka dost jisse Acp sir apna beta kehte hain

Salunkhe: haan

Tarika: Neha ussi ki wife hai

SAlunkhe: ohh waise tumhe kaise Jaanti ho usse

Tarika: wo meri facboook friend hai

SAlunkhe: ummmm

**8: 00 pm:**

Abhijeet went to Tarika's rang the bell, when she opened the door Abhijeet was lost in her beauty. She was wearing a deep red colored saari.

She called him many times but he was just staring at her.

Tarika: (shouting) Abhijeet

Abhi: haan haan bulaya tum ne

Tarika: main puch rahi thi k tum yahan kya kar rahe ho

Abhi: wo main aap ko lene aya tha

Tarika: kyun

Abhi: wo aap ko kuch dikhana hai

Tarika: par kya

Abhi: tum chalo to sahi pata chal jaye ga

Tarika agreed and both sat in the car.

**After 10 mins:**

Tarika: Abhijeet hum kahan ja rahe hain

Abhijeet: arre kaha na thori der main pata chal jaye ga

Tarika: lekin

AbhI: thora to wait karlo

Tarika's pov: kaisa aadmi hai ye main iss ke liye itna tyaar hui hon aur ye hai k ….. tareef ke chand shabd hi bol deta par nahi…..aur upar e bata bhi nahi raha k kahan ja rahen hain hun

Abhi: waise Tarika ji

Tarika: ummm

Abhi: aap iss aaj bohut sundar lag rahi hain

TArika: ye baat abhi kyun bata rahe ho agle hafte bata dete

Abhi: kya

Tarika: kuch nahi

After some time they reached a hillsid34

Abhijeet: hum pohunch gaye

Tarika: hum yahan kya karne aye hain

Abhi: tumhara murder

Tarika: what

Abhi: kya Tarika tum bhi surprise naam ki bhi koi cheez hotti hai(after a pause) apni aankhe band karo

Tarika: par kyun

Abhijeet: aik to tum sawal bohut puchti ho jo keh raha hun wo karo na

Tarika smiled and closed her eyes. Abhijeet helped her to go with him.

Abhijeet: ab apni aankhen kholo

She opened her eyes and saw an undescribable view. Some lights of the city were glowing and it seems that "I love u" was written.

Abhi: (whispered in her ear) I love u

She turned and hugged him thightly.

Tarika: I love u too

After about half an hour both went towards DIG's house.

**IN the Party:**

An announcement was made.

Host: ab humme aik aise couple ki zaroorat hai jisse singing agar yahan par kissi ko singing aati hai to please come on the stage.

Abhijeet raised an eyebrow. Tarika nodded in no. Abhijeet showed him his puppy eyes. Tarika agreed and both went towards the Stage. They were singing.

**Abhi:**_**Tu hi ye mujhko bata de  
Chahun main ya naa  
Apne tu dil ka pata de  
Chahun main ya naa **_

**Tarika:**_**Tu hi ye mujhko bata de  
Chahun main ya naa  
Apne tu dil ka pata de  
Chahun main ya naa **_

_**Abhi: Itna bata doon tujhko  
Chaahat pe apni mujhko  
Yun tto nahi ikhtiyaar  
Phir bhi yeh socha dil ne  
Ab jo laga hoon milne  
Poochhu tujhe ek baar**_

_**Abhirika:Tu hi ye mujhko bata de  
Chahun main ya naa  
Apne tu dil ka pata de  
Chahun main ya naa**_

_**Abhi: Aisi kabhi pehle hui naa thi khwaahishein  
O.. kisi se bhi milne ki  
Naa ki thi koshishein  
Uljhan meri suljha de  
Chaahun main ya naa  
Aankhon aankhon mein jataa de  
Chaahun main ya naa**_

_**Tarika:Mere chhote chhote khwaab hain  
Khwabon mein geet hain  
Geeton mein zindagi hai  
Chaahat hai, preet hai  
Abhi main na dekhoon khwaab woo  
Jin mein na tu mile  
Le khole honth maine  
Ab tak the jo sile**_

_**Mujhko na jitna mujh pe  
Utna iss dil ko tujh pe  
Hone laga aitbaar  
Tanha lamhon mein apne  
Bunti hoon tere sapne  
Tujhse hua mujhko pyaar o o..  
Poochungi tujhko kabhi naa  
Chaahun main ya naa  
Tere khaabon mein ab jeena  
Chaahun main kyun naa!**_

_**Abhi:Tu hi yeh mujhko bata de  
Chahun main ya naa  
Apne tu dil ka pata de  
Chahun main ya naa**_


End file.
